intergalacticfrontierfandomcom-20200214-history
Eruúde
Eruúde (pronounced /ɛruːd/) are a sentient humanoid species whose native home is unknown, though they are most commonly assosciated with Plotix. Though physically frail quite alike to the state of an elderly Human, they far surpass humans in intelligence and planning skills. This ability has led them to exploit numerous less organized economies. They are naturally atheist, and originally had no religion, valuing material goods far more. Despite their superiority in most markets, they rarely do so out of sadism, and do not seek to completely drain any economy of their currency. This is fortunate for anyone who is not an Eruúde, for if the species wished to do so, it would surely be simple for them. Biology & Appearance Physiology Eruúde are short, delicate and flaccid, even young. They stand at a maximum of about 1.5 meters tall, but this is only due to their long neck, and once old age sets in their neck droops down till their height is reduced by a good ten centimeters. Their skin is wrinkled and slack, hanging in flaps over their stick-like limbs. Their heads are disproportionately large, tall and heart-shaped. Their sunken, almond-shaped eyes are set in grooves in their skulls and vary in colour from crimson to brown to amber. They possess a short bill that starts between their eyes and slowly curves out towards the chin, which contains a thin mouth at the point and two slitted nostrils just above it. Eruúde are quite unique in the way that they have two brains, one in each of the bulbous, ridged formations on the top of their heads. The brain on the left is used for bodily functions, most notably motion, along with involuntary actions, while their right brain controls more complex, mental thought processes such as emotion and planning. Used in conjunction, an Eruúde can think very rashionally even while under pressure or in the heat of the moment, a skill which allows them to quickly manipulate situations to their advantage. It also lets them have a peaceful frame of mind and thus concentrate while moving. Besides their heads, Eruúde are very flimsy creatures, with thin bones and flappy skin. They are born with flushed pink skin, though they slowly pale with age, and can turn a light brown-yellow with prolongued exposure to ultraviolet light. Due to their thin frames, organs are scattered freely throughout the body, for example, the lungs reside in the shoulderblades, and kidneys inside the thighs. Eruúde have six small digits on each hand, including two opposable thumbs on opposite sides of the hand. The fingers themsevles are physically quite unremarkable and typical, but the tops can secrete an extremely potent adhesive in times of stress (though some Eruúde have shown the ability to use this trait while perfectly calm), so strong that it is able to hold an individuals weight when applied to a surface. Most Eruúde have considerable control over this ability, though it can becomes a nuisance at times. Culture Lifestyle The Eruúde were seen as the economical and intellectual superpowers of the galaxy throughout. They had a great love of wealth and sought to possess as many illustrious material objects as they could, though these desires stemmed from their desire of control. Originally an Indepent empire, they have since adjoined to the Central United Alliance and formed the currency system that has now become commonplace in the galaxy. Of course their creation of the system allowed them to freely exploit it, which they often do. It is uncommon to find a destitute Eruúde. They were excellent at working subtly behind the scenes to turn events in their favour, and disliked the spotlight, which is why they often used the Fortisol as figureheads and speechmakers in their operations. Their species did not enjoy movement due to their frailty, and when they did move about they chose to do so at a very slow, steady walk. Their sluggishness made them obviously poor combatants, but their multiple brains allowed them to lose no speed of thought while moving, meaning they had unexpectedly precise reflexes and 'instincts'. This same ability also allowed them to concentrate even under immense outside pressure. Category:Species Category:Reptiles Category:Sentient Category:Neutral Species